Investigators in the Medical and Veterinary Schools and Primate Center at University of California, Davis (UCD) have forced a Cooperative Group for research on AIDS in human and AIDS-like disease in animals. This multidisciplinary group now consists of 15 Principal Investigators and a funding base of approximately 4M/year primarily from 37 grants from NIH and the State of California. The intention of the Group is to become in about 2 years an independent, organized Center for AIDS Research and Vaccinology within the University of California system. The overall research goals of the Group are to understand the natural history and pathogenesis of simian, feline and human AIDS and to use these models for development of effective retroviral therapies and vaccines. In the near future we plan to continue research on SRV, SIV and FILV induced immunosuppression, to integrate our basic and clinical HIV research efforts, to continue our SIV and HIV vaccine efforts and to develop new programs in SIV cellular immunology and HIV/SIV transgenic mice. This CFAR application consists of an Administration Unit three core components, A) Clinical Virology, B) Primate Center, C) Molecular Virology and two discretionary/developmental areas, 1) HIV/SIV transgenic mice and 2) SIV Cellular Immunology.